Love's boundaries
by iMissa
Summary: When people have sex, it means that they love each other, because you’re giving yourself to someone else. Sometimes, this isn’t the case.


Sakura sighed, lifting the glass and parting her lips to take in the crisp, refreshing taste of water. She glanced at the clock wearily, and the door opened. The pink-haired woman didn't even move her head when the shadow of Uchiha Sasuke fell across the floor. "How was the mission?" She asked, turning her head to look at him. He crossed the room and in one fluid motion removed his ANBU vest.

"Fine." was his short reply, not looking at her as he removed his shirt. Sakura nodded at this, finishing her water bottle and threw it up in the air, watching with a detached interest as it swirled through the air in a neat spiral, finally landing in the garbage can a few meters away from their bed.

The twenty-four year old medic laid down on the comforter, eyes glancing at the ceiling. She heard Sasuke unzip his pants, and she closed her eyes. It was always the same thing; he would return from a mission and take off his clothes, while she would do the same. It was a routine by now, one that Sakura was getting just a tad sick of.

She made quick work of her shirt, slipping it over her head and bunching it into a ball, throwing it in a similar fashion of the water bottle, only this time it landed in her laundry basket. The light illuminating the tiny room was suddenly cut short as Sasuke loomed over her, hands braced around her head. He glanced down, then up, sliding off Sakura's skirt. She let him do this, her emerald eyes turned once more to the ceiling as Sasuke took off his boxers. They went in the same place as Sakura's shirt, and the woman herself felt a slight pressure along her thighs.

Sasuke hovered over her, and she glanced into his eyes. They were dark and cold, and she didn't even twitch as she felt something slide inside of her. Sasuke quickly pulled out, then began to thrust inside of his wife's petite and slim body. Her eyes closed once more, and she held back the tears.

Maybe if she couldn't see it, see his emotionless eyes, then she could pretend that it was the Sasuke she had loved before. The one that had protected her from all harm, that had made sure she returned home safe, the one that had thanked her for her love, knocking her out so that she wouldn't have to see the sight of his back once more. Maybe she could pretend that it was _her _Sasuke-kun above her, fucking her. She could imagine that he was making love to her, and that his hands that were on her breasts were warm instead of ice cold, that his kisses weren't freezing like his touch, but were passionate and filled with love.

Green eyes flew open as she felt her stomach clench, and knew her climax was coming. She braced herself, throwing her head back and moaning slightly as she heard Sasuke grunt. She heard a curse as the knot in her stomach eased, and pretended that he was moaning her name, then he would lay his head on her shoulder and kiss her neck, whispering how much he loved her. Instead, after his deed was done, he climbed off of her, heading towards the bathroom. "Maybe this time you'll get pregnant." He muttered before closing the door.

Sakura pulled the covers up and bundled underneath them, feeling sobs choke her throat as pearly tears slowly slid down her cheeks. She glanced at her ring finger, where there sat a band of gold with a diamond in the middle.

Sakura was no fool; she knew Sasuke had married her only because he wanted to revive his clan and she was the most tolerable girl he knew. He also knew that she still loved him with every broken and shattered piece of her heart, and he prayed upon that like a hunter, asking her to marry him because he wanted to achieve his second goal. Sakura had agreed, hoping with time that he would come to love her.

She laughed bitterly, snuggling in deeper to the pillow. Sometimes, despite the fact that she had trained under the former Hokage Tsunade, Sakura felt like such an idiot. She had _trusted _him, _believed _in him when nobody else had. She should have known better. After all, nobody could escape the snake's den without scars, and apparently, Sasuke had plenty of them to go around. He was nothing like the boy she had grown up with, no matter how much she wished it. He didn't love her, and she knew it. He would never love her, and Sasuke had told her so. He told her that he didn't love anybody, so she'd better not get her hopes up. But like the stupid naïve little girl she was, she had, and had her heart broken in two for the second time.

More tears fell from her jade green eyes, but Sakura made no move to stop them. She hadn't cried in a long time, but for some reason, the heartache always seemed to get to her. Sakura rolled over and sighed. She honestly should've used that intelligence that she was known for. After all, love was **never **what people expected it to be, and it most certainly didn't have a fairytale ending.

**A/N- I know, different from my usual writing style, but I've had this on my mind and finally decided to type it out. I love a good old happy SasuSaku just like any other fangirl, but sometimes the fanfics on here get me just a tiny bit mad. I mean, it's not as if Sasuke will just blurt out his feelings for Sakura. Plus, he spent a lot of time with Orochimaru, and that was just the cherry on top of a sundae of disaster. So, this one-shot was made. Hope you guys liked it, and please review!**


End file.
